Uniform Fun
by Uchiha B
Summary: In which Wolverine definitely needs to learn how to knock first and Kagome gets caught in a unexpected situation... IY/X-Men drabble, Logan x Kagome


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Logan x Higurashi Kagome

Rated: T

* * *

Her school uniform was a reminder of her past experiences.

And thus, that was the only reason she had brought it with her to New York when she had been invited to Xavier Institute to refine her control over her powers (though she wasn't actually a Mutant, their offer despite that was just too tempting to pass up).

Maybe it was nostalgia or maybe she had just hit her head a little too hard during the latest Danger Room training, but after stripping out of the tight leather outfit they had so kindly given her, she had grabbed the first thing out of her drawer.

It turned out to be the shirt of her fuku uniform.

Kagome blinked at it, holding it up to observe it and a small smile appeared on her lips as she was reminded of fond memories in the Sengoku Era of Japan.

"What the hell." She hummed, throwing it on for old time's sake and returning to her drawer to search for the matching green skirt. After a moment, she pulled it out and slipped it on, though it seemed to slip off her waist a bit because training had toned her body well.

The Miko pulled on a pair of black thigh-highs, recalling that she had thrown out the white knee-length socks and stepped in front of the mirror, laughing quietly at herself and mentally thanking that the Xavier Institute didn't require school uniforms for class.

"That reminds me, I should call home." Kagome muttered thoughtfully to herself, turning to her desk to retrieve her cell phone. She stumbled in surprise and almost tripped to the floor when her door was abruptly pushed open without the courtesy of a polite knock to forewarn her.

"Oi, Kid! Shades wants you to–" The gruff voice stopped in mid-sentence from what she guessed was surprise or shock and Kagome waved her arms frantically while blushing horribly from pure embarrassment.

"It's not what it looks like, Logan-san!" Kagome unconsciously reverted back to her native language in her mortification, realising that she must look like a complete weirdo for being dressed in her old school uniform, "It's–!" She bit her lip, cheeks heating up to shameful levels when she could come up with absolutely no excuse or reason.

Logan got over his surprise quickly enough and leaned against the doorway while crossing his strong arms over his chest and raising an amused brow, "What is it then?" His eyes absently drifted down to her shapely legs, revealed to him from the rather short skirt.

Kagome hadn't worn a skirt since landing in New York because she found them impractical to fight in.

"W-what does Scott want?" She tried to completely change the subject with a timid voice, well too aware of Wolverine's eyes scanning her person in subtle interest. She yanked the sagging skirt up so he wouldn't get a peek at her panties.

"Ya ain't getting out of this that easily, Kid," Logan grinned ferally, rather entertained by the rapidly changing expressions on her cute little face, "Missing home a little, Darlin'?" He drawled, stepping in the room and closing the door behind him.

Kagome suddenly looked little irked, "Don't call me 'Kid'," She muttered, taking a step back automatically towards her bed when Logan stepped closer and closer, "I... just didn't have any clean clothes, that's all!" It was a flimsy lame excuse and they both knew it.

"No need to lie, Kid," He called her the name again just to get another charming little pout, "Remember, I can smell it." She had stepped back enough so that she had nearly fallen into her bed when she bumped into it.

"I was just playing around, okay?!" Kagome finally admitted in exasperation, though it rapidly turned to nervousness when she finally realised just how close he was to her, "W-what are you doing, Logan-san?"

"If ya miss home so much, you can always call me _Sensei_," Wolverine's voice lowered into something deeper that had her stomach squirming with something that she didn't want to think about, "I'm more than willing to indulge you, Darlin'."

Kagome was sure that she never flushed as hard in her life and she was sure that her heart skipped more than a few beats, "Y-you're a teacher here and I'm a student." She said weakly and tried to get her reactions together because she just remembered that he probably could smell the pheromones just dripping from her.

(Not that she wanted the pheromones released or anything, but Wolverine was just so damn s–!)

.

.

.

She had to stop that thought before it could complete itself.

"Not officially," Logan shrugged, his dark grin only widening when Xavier's warning suddenly sounded in his head and he slowly moved back some, giving the girl some breathing space, "Get dressed, Kid. We're gonna train, just you and me."

He left Kagome to stand there in a daze while he moved quickly out of the room, not wanting to be in there any longer lest he lose control over the intoxicating scent of the girl's slight arousal.

_'Logan, I trust I needn't remind you of the rules regarding students...?' _Charles' voice admonished, but Wolverine simply shrugged it off.

_'For now, Wheels. For now.'_

After all, he did always have a thing for Japanese women...


End file.
